Vestaria Saga I
Vestaria Saga I (ヴェスタリアサーガⅠ Vesutaria Sāga 1), subtitled Knight of the Fallen Kingdom and the Star Priestess '(亡国の騎士と星の巫女 ''Boukoku no Kishi to Hoshi no Miko), is a freeware indie game for the PC made by Vestaria Project, which is composed of Shouzou Kaga and other volunteers. It is the first game in the Vestaria Saga series. In the ending credit roll, the game is alternatively titled '''Vestaria Chronicle Selron.ac1025-1026 sic, referring to the in-universe calendar years during which the game takes place. Development and Release The game was first discussed on Shouzou Kaga's blog in February 2015 regarding an unreleased game called Vestaria Chonicle 687-693 that was made back in 2010. Vestaria Chonicle was never released, but in May 2015, Kaga announced that the game would be revived using the software SRPG Studio and released under the title Vestaria Saga: The Seven Sacred Rings (ヴェスタリアサーガ：七つの聖環 Vesutaria Sāga: Nanatsu no Seikan). At some point, the game's title was changed again to its final form. During the course of development, Shouzou Kaga posted numerous updates regarding the game's progress on his blog. During earlier development stages, the images used for characters' faces were taken from among the many unused images in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. These were later replaced by new artwork for the final release. The game was scheduled for a Summer 2016 release, and it was made publicly available on September 5, 2016. A handful of patches were released during subsequent months to fix minor glitches. Mayumi Hirota, who created the character designs and illustrations for Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 and TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, returned to create the character designs. Illustrations were created by Usui Rina (笛吹りな). Side-story Releases Two gaiden (side story) games based on Vestaria Saga I have been released. The first, Silverbirch's Sacred Sword, takes place after the events of the game and focuses on Zade, Akkord, and their comrades as they head towards the Shrinedom of Vesta, consisting of twenty-five chapters. The second, Heroes of Lucca, is a prequel, showing how the villagers of Lucca managed to save Alicia, consisting of four chapters. Both were released on March 27, 2019. English-language Release In August 2018, it was announced that Dangen Entertainment would publish the English language version of Vestaria Saga I in the west, with an unspecified 2019 release date. In December 2019, reports of numerous acts of abuse regarding Dangen's relationships with Japanese developers came to light, as well as personal acts of abuse committed by figures such as Dangen Entertainment CEO Ben Judd. In response to the allegations, but without admitting fault, Dangen announced Judd's resignation from his role as CEO, as well as unspecified corporate restructuring plans. It is unknown if these issues at Dangen affected the release of Vestaria Saga. However, it was later announced that the game would be released on December 27, 2019, under the title Vestaria Saga I: War of the Scions. Although the game originally released for free in Japan, it launched in the west on Steam at a price of US$19.99 due to the cost of the localization produced by Dangen. It is unknown what percentage of profits from sales, if any, are for Kaga and his team. Notes * While Pegasus Knights do not appear, a somewhat similar class, the griffon riding Eagle Riders appear. Like Pegasus Knights, Eagle riders use spears, later gaining swords after promotion. Most, though not all Griffon Knights, are female. External Links * Official Site (Japanese) Category:Non-Fire Emblem games